


He Calls To Us

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, established Deucalion/Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Ever since Deuc mentioned that Peter and he had been together Stiles couldn’t stop imagining it. It was becoming a problem. Until he found a solution.





	He Calls To Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What's The Verdict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306877) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



> This was not technically a prompt but Lavender-lotion really wanted to see a Deuc/Stiles/Peter continuation and who am I to deny her.
> 
> You should really read What's The Verdict before reading this.

“You’re staring again,” Deuc mildly said from Stiles’ side and Stiles frowned.

“I’m not?” he asked, pretty sure that he was not staring at his boyfriend right now.

“Oh, not at me,” Deuc said with a soft chuckle. “But you’re definitely staring.”

Fuck. Stiles could feel himself blushing, because Deuc was right. He was staring, but this time, it was at Peter.

Ever since Deuc mentioned that the two had been together Stiles couldn’t stop imagining it. It was becoming a problem.

“And you reek of arousal,” Deuc whispered as he leaned closer to Stiles.

“Fuck,” Stiles said, this time out loud and he turned away from Peter. “I’m sorry, I really am.”

“Whatever are you sorry for, sweet boy?” Deuc asked him and tucked Stiles into his side, making sure he was looking at Peter again.

“Tell me what you think about,” Deuc told him and Stiles groaned.

“It’s just,” he started and had to swallow before he went on. “Ever since you said you were together I can’t help…” he trailed off, unsure if he should really tell Deuc about this, but it was already too late.

Deucalion could fill in the blank on his own.

“You can’t help imagining us,” he completed Stiles’ sentence and Stiles hid his face in Deuc’s chest.

This was so embarrassing.

“Why did you break up?” he asked, voice muffled by Deuc’s shirt and Deuc’s hand came up to settle at his neck again.

It was a simple touch, but it grounded Stiles like nothing else could.

“We never really did,” Deucalion said after a short pause and Stiles looked up at that.

“What?”

“We never officially broke up. We were still together when Gerard blinded me and after,” Deuc shrugged. “I was hurt, physically but also emotionally and there was so much rage after what Gerard and Marco did to me. I didn’t even think about him, back then. I just left,” he explained. “I haven’t seen him since then.”

“Are you still….” Stiles started but then dropped the question. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

But Deucalion didn’t get that message because he answered anyway.

“Something about him calls to me,” he admitted. “It’s like we fit, still, after all these years. Or like we could fit.”

Stiles was silent for too long after that apparently because Deucalion squeezed him.

“Just like something about you calls to me, so don’t worry, dear boy. I’m not leaving you.”

“Okay,” Stiles softly said and tilted his head up to demand a kiss from Deucalion, who willingly gave it to him.

They spent the next few minutes in silence, enjoying the presence of the other and watching Peter mingle with the pack.

“Would you like to know if he’s still a bad kisser?” Stiles suddenly asked Deuc who looked down at him questioningly.

“I mean,” Stiles started and could feel the blush return. “If you’d wanted to know that, I wouldn’t complain, you know,” he admitted and he felt Deuc’s eyes on him.

“You wouldn’t mind,” Deuc said and Stiles shook his head. “Would _you_ like to know if he’s a bad kisser?” Deucalion asked him and Stiles grinned.

“To be honest, I wouldn’t mind that either,” he gave back and leaned up to press his head into Deuc’s neck.

“He calls to me, too,” he whispered and smiled when he felt the growl start in Deuc’s throat.

“My sweet boy,” he drawled and Stiles was sure he was talking around his fangs. “You’re full of surprises.”

~*~*~

They invited Peter to Deuc’s apartment a few days later and Stiles would laugh at the cautious way Peter entered if he wasn’t so nervous.

He liked Peter, they both did, and if this backfired, they could lose the friendship they had with him and Stiles definitely didn’t want that.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Peter asked and looked around the room.

“Stiles here had a brilliant idea,” Deucalion said from the couch and beckoned both Stiles and Peter closer.

“He tends to have those,” Peter agreed and relaxed a bit in the chair he had sat in.

Stiles wasn’t sure how he should deal with this show of trust towards him, but he figured sitting down next to Deuc was as good a reaction as any.

“What’s this idea about?” Peter questioned and Deucalion grinned at him.

“See, I’m still under the impression that you’re a bad kisser,” Deuc started and Peter bristled at that.

“Excuse you, what?” he asked, brows raised high. “I’m not a bad kisser.”

“We wouldn’t know, now, would we?” Stiles asked but Peter’s gaze was fixed on Deuc.

“Yeah, because you left without a word,” he bit out and Stiles could tell that that still hurt him, that this was something that was still eating at Peter.

Deuc seemed to notice as well.

“I’m trying to rectify that,” Deuc lowly said and got up to walk towards Peter. “If that is something you’re okay with.”

He leaned down, hands resting on the armrests, effectively caging Peter in and Deuc nosed at his jaw before he spoke again.

“If that is something you still want, my wolf.”

Stiles had never seen Peter so worked up about something, but apparently the endearment was something Deuc used to call him before and it got Peter agitated. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was a good thing yet.

“What about him?” Peter asked, voice hard and words bitten off and he jerked his head in Stiles’ direction.

“It was his idea,” Deucalion said, but he pulled back a little, noticing the angry movement of Peter’s jaw.

“So, what? He deigns us to have this one kiss?” Peter hissed out and did that little snarl thing that always got Stiles hot and bothered.

“Actually,” Stiles chimed in and walked towards them. “My idea was to share,” he said and carded his fingers through Peter’s hair, delighting in the way he leaned into the touch.

“For as long as we all want it,” Deuc added, obviously taking the wind out of Peter’s sails because he slumped back in his chair.

“What are you saying? What are you _offering_?” he asked and looked from one to the other.

Stiles looked back at Deucalion, who nodded once and Stiles leaned down to talk directly into Peter’s ear.

“A relationship,” he whispered and was pleased to hear Peter growl lowly at that.

He pulled back just in time to watch Deucalion lean in and capture Peter’s mouth in a kiss. Peter’s hand came up almost immediately, clutching at Deuc’s shirt like he was afraid he would pull away again, but there was nothing for him to worry about.

Stiles only caught flashes of fang and tongue but going by the way they were both groaning into the others mouth he’d say neither of them was a bad kisser.

When they finally parted, he couldn’t help but ask.

“What’s the verdict? Is he still a bad kisser?”

Deuc pulled him into a kiss of his own. Stiles could feel Peter’s gaze on them and it definitely did something for him.

 Deuc pulled back a bit before he said against his lips: “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

When Stiles turned back to Peter he was smirking at him but there was something hot in his gaze.

“I picked up a trick or two along the way,” he smugly said and then pulled Stiles in, until he had no other choice but to put his hands on Peter’s chest to avoid crashing into him.

Deuc still had his hands on him, one going up to his neck again, and Stiles immediately felt more grounded.

Peter seemed to have noticed because he hesitated for a second and then instead of kissing him he asked: “Still okay with this?”

“Hell yes,” Stiles breathed and closed the distance himself.

Stiles didn’t have a lot to compare this kiss to, but going by the way his toes curled Peter was definitely not a bad kisser.

When they broke the kiss Peter kept him close and rested his forehead against Stiles’.

“We’re gonna have to do that a lot,” Stiles said, a bit dazed and Deuc and Peter chuckled.

“You won’t hear us complaining,” Deucalion told him and peppered his neck and cheek with kisses, until he could reach Peter again.

Stiles was pretty sure he would never tire of seeing those two kiss and if he was lucky he never again would have to only imagine it.


End file.
